The Bird And The Pray
by Hawkblast99
Summary: Aspiring Heros Izuku Midorya Have Skip School, And Have A All Nighter, But Aren't At The USJ What Could Possibily Go Wrong, Or Right. (this story contains yaoi, boy love or what ever you people call it these days)
1. When Our Eyes Met

I Do Not Own My Hero Academia and/or Any of its characters)

I Haven't heard many stories about Tokoyami shipping unless it is with Shouji. so i would like to try this out so please enjoy(WARNING: This Story Contains Boy x Boy, Lemons, and Underaged Sex.)

I am reqired to ask you be 18 years of age or older to read this story ... if you are not 18 or Dislike any of the tags above please do not read it or comment on it, there are plenty of age apropreate and/or straight FanFics out there

There stood aspiring hero Izuku Midorya getting stuck at the same intersection as every other morning... but this morning was different because Midorya had overslept and was desperately trying to make it to U.A. on time while in his panic Midorya failed to realize that he was not the only one late for school. Just a few feet away from him standing next to him was a fimilier bird of which Midorya has been aquanted with before... Fumikage Tokoyami also an aspiring hero and a secret crush...

After seconds of waiting Midorya noticed his fellow classmate and took a glance at him but he regreted that, because at that moment both of they're eyes locked on to eachother turning the quick glance into a deep stare, after what felt like an eternity they noticed that the people surronding them had dissapeared, they too ran across the street just to be met by the sounding of the bells...

"Oh, no, Mr.Azawa is going to kill us" wined Midorya as he slowly slid down the wall surronding UA high school and went into a ball. "We dont have to be late" spoke a familiar deep voice, Midorya bolted his head up to see Tokoyami he blushed, at that moment he realized he shouldn't have done that, because once again he got lost is the eyes of the bird.

"What do you mean?" asked Midorya still refusing to break eye contact.

"We could call in sick, I mean it is much better then facing Azawa's conciquences" Tokoyami said while sitting down next to Midorya, Midorya quickly looked away to hid his blush from his friend.

"But Aren't we supposed to be going on a feild trip to the USJ today?" Midorya looked at his friend with his adorable puppy dog eyes, "Whats the worst that can happen?"

Tokoyami pulled out his cellphone and called the schools main office, "Hello?" a suductive female voice spoke loudly on the phone, five minutes and a long convicing excuse later, tokoyami hung up the phone.

"So, Wanna come over to my place?" Midorya bolted his head up and yelled "YES!!!" but when his answer hit him they were standing infront of Tokoyami's house.

When the two teens entered the front door Midorya was shocked to see that the whole house was all decorated in mostly glass "My parents are on vacation in Brazil so we have the house to our selves this week"

Midoya blushed as the words excaped tokoyami's mouth and as the typical thoughts of a 15 year old ran through his head... it hit him. Week? What does he mean by week? Midorya started to mutter under his breath like he always does.

"You know if you keep muttering like that you will scare off all the cute guys" Midoria stoped and raised his head to see Tokoyami smirking fiendishly while giving his close friend a smug look...

"WHAT?! H-how did you know about t-that?" Midoria was as red as a tomato , but then just realized the buldge growing in his pants. "Because, I know everything about you, let me show you" Tokoyami stood up and walked half way down the hallway before stoping and motioning to Midorya to follow, Midorya did so and found himself standing in Tokoyami's gothic styled room stareing into a glass orb levetating 5 feet off the ground.

"This is a spying device i asked Jouru to make for me so i could spy on the on the ones I love without them knowing." the moment Tokoyami stoped speaking, the orb started to glow a hazy purple and when mydoria looked into the orb he saw a reflection of him and Tokoyami standing in the same room. "B-But That's U-Us" Midorya stuttered.

Midorya was shocked at Tokoyami's low regard for others privacy but could understand. "Should we see what the others are doing at the USJ?"

"Nah, this only works on people you have strong feelings for, it is usless otherwise"

Then the words finally hit Midorya... strong feelings? does that mean? Midorya threw a glance at Tokoyami and like his actions the words excaped his mouth without him thinking.

"Wait so does that mean you... like me?"

Tokoyami let out a sigh...

That is it for Chapter 1 of the Bird And The Pray series I am planning to run this out through the course of a chapter a month but I also have school but I will try to make some time in between Anime and Sleep... but please leave a comment below and I hope you all liked my first story...

Chapter 2. Taking it Slow.

Does Tokoyami have feelings for Midorya? Will they hit it off? And What would happen if neither of these Hero's in training were at the USJ?


	2. True Love? Taking it Slow? Pain?

Wait so does that mean you... like me?"

Tokoyami let out a sigh, "Midorya... I have never liked you..." as those words left Tokoyami's mouth Midorya felt his heart break in half, he was on the verge of tears.

"...I love you though." Tokoyami said with a smirk but turned into a blush as he was quickly embraced by his green haired friend

"I LOVE YOU TOO!!!" yelled Midorya as tears flowed from his eyes the two stayed like this for 10 seconds which to them felt like an eternity until finally Tokoyami broke the warm embracement. The two heros stood there trying to both comprehend what had just happened until finally the silence was broken when Tokoyami's sentient quirk activates on its own.

"Are you two just gonna stand around or are going to get it over with and do it" The shadow spoke bluntly earning himself a harsh glare from both of the heros. Many things were going through Midorya's mind and they were all spiraling out of control but the one question that haunted him was if Tokoyami would take the quirks edvice.

Tokoyami was more then earitated at his permanent roommate all he simply did was walk over to the window and opened the blinds causing dark shadow to hiss in pain and reside back into Tokoyami.

"Sorry for him, he just come out anytime he wants and makes..." but before Tokoyami could finish his sentance he was staring into the eyes of his friend for a second it felt like they were inches apart from eachother but then he realized that something foreign was pressed against his beak and he realized that the person who he loved most in life was kissing him Tokoyami didn't want to fight back so for once he put his guard down and let himself loose but the Mydoria pulled away just noticing what he had had done.

"I'm sorry I don't know what came over me I just, it was an accident I swear" Midorya begged for his friends forgiveness Tokoyami grabbed Midorya by his shirt and pulled him so they could practically feel eachothers breathe.

"For what?" Spoke Tokoyami before pulling him back in for another kiss they made out for an eternity, then the two hero's headed for the bed... Midorya started to kiss him everywhere on his body and then stopped right before his pants, as Midorya went to unzip them Tokoyami put his hand on Midorya''s head and stopped him from going any further.

"Wait, do you think we could just... I mean..." Tokoyami stuttered and midorya looked him in the eyes and completely understood. "Sure" spoke Midorya realizing his friend didn't want to rush things.

They decided to spend the rest of the day cuddled next to one another sitting on the couch watching television at, one point Tokoyami dosed off so Midorya decided to call his mother and inform her that he will be spending the night... He reached for his phone and saw multiple text messages and missed calls from his mother. He called her to see what was going on

Phone Call...

Mom: "Honey thank gods you are alive what happened, where are you, are you hurt?

Midorya: "Yeah mom I'm at a friends house what's wrong?"

Mom: "What do you mean what's wrong there was a attack on the USJ!"

Midorya: "Wait What?!"

Mom: "Turn on the news"

Midorya "Okay! Can I spend the night... here I feel safer not going outside right now."

Mom: "I would much rather have you here, but if think that will be safer... okay.

Midorya: "Okay, thanks mom."

Mom: "Stay Safe honey bye"

Right when Midorya hung up the phone he change the channel to see what was going on.

TV: "Today at 10:00 The USJ a place owned by the well known hero training school UA was attacked by a group of Amature villens claiming to be called The League of Villens, their goal was to cause the assassination of the Number one hero All Might..."

As Midorya listened to the news report he shook his friend awake and they sat there and watched in terror as the news got to the casualties

TV: at the time of the attack a field trip was taking place there as a result 2 students were injured and are currently in critcal condition these students were just identified as 15 year old Tsuyu Asui and 15 year old Minoru Mineta. and 3 Pro-hero's are in critical state, The Earasing Hero Eraser Head, The Safety Hero Thirteen, and... All-Might."

Midorya Voiceover: We were left speechless... because on this day... the hero's had just lost... to the villains.

That wraps up Chapter 2.

Next is Chapter 3 Boyfriends? Attacks? Hate?


	3. A Beautiful Morning With You

**The Begining Of This Chapter Contains Smut, Yaoi, Sexual Scenes, and material that is Intended For a mature Audiance Only, if you dont like yaoi or M/M i dont know why or how you've read this far...** **(Authors note: I am deeply sorry for the "short delay" i was busy with help a friend through some romance issues, but gave new an idea, A Love Triangle, remember i only write what the people wanna read, so tell me if this is a good idea below. Without further delay i present to you all Chapter 3)** **-I DO NOT OWN BOKU NO HERO ACADEMIA OR ITS CHARACTERS,**

Midorya slowly opened his eyes and was greeted by a blinding light, he rolled over to get out of bed but was stopped in his tracks when there laid Tokoyami, right next to him, Midoryas face was now inches away from Tokoyami.

As he laid there in the bed he quickly recalled all the memories of the previous day. Skipping school, admitting his love to Tokoyami, and above all else the USJ, and now here he lies... sharing a bed with Fumikage Tokoyami.

Midorya checked his cell phone and noticed the time 7:30 A.M. Midorya reached over making an attempted to wake up the other sleeping teen he tried to shake the other teen awake, but the second Midoryas hand touched Tokoyami's bare chest he heard a faint wisper.

"I'm already up, Midorya" The other teen mumbled stretching his arms around midorya pulling him back down to the bed while letting out a long yawn his eyes met Midorya's eyes and everything was still for a second until tokoyami muttered the words.

"Morning." Tokoyami said,

"Morni..." Midorya was interrupted by a odd beak kissing his mouth, Midorya didnt wait for a moment there tongues fought each other both trying to force their way into the others mouth.

While making out Midorya's hand wandered down Tokoyami's bare chest and back up again.

Tokoyami did the same to Midorya but he didnt stop at the chest, he reached under Midorya's boxers and made contact with Midorya's manhood earning Tokoyami a yelp of suprise giving him a chance to slip his tongue into Midorya's Mouth.

As Tokoyami explored Midorya's mouth he to felt something making contact with his own manhood. He let out a moan of passion.

The two students laid in the bed exploring one anothers mouth, while pleasuring the other, this cycle lasted for a what felt like an eternity until...

"Ugh.. Midorya! I'm gonna..." "me... too, cum with me Tokoyami!!" And he did just that. They're hot seed cover each other from they're chests to their abs.

The only words spoken were words that had been kept deep in Midorya's heart "I love you, Fumikage Tokoyami"

"I love you too, Izuku Midorya" they sealed that love with a single, passionate kiss.

Midorya noticed the clock read 7:35 A.M. then it struck him...

"Crap! Were going to be late for school!" The two teens jolted up and started to run around the room frantically gathering all they needed for the day and ran out the door...

"Wait we forgot to clean up!" This just now reaching Tokoyami "We'll do it at school we need to hurry!"

The students managed to make it to the hallway just as the bell rang they pulled open the door to the classroom "WE'RE HERE"

The classroom was empty, "Midorya, what day is it?" Tokoyami looked at him puzzled, "Saterday."

"Oh my God I can't believe we ran all the way here at 7:45 in the morning for nothing" Midorya started to laugh and tokoyami followed "Well what are we waiting for? Lets go!"

(Midorya's Voiceover) _Tokoyami grabbed My hand and pulled me along as we ran down the hallway into the rising sun, At this moment I felt no fear, no woe, no anger, as i looked into his eyes I knew, "he was the one for me"_

Chapter 4 "Saterday"


	4. A Saterday With You Part I

**AUTHERS NOTE**

: all i can say is i had holidays, i had school, i had drama, i had an upper back injury that affected my ability to type but the chapter is Done.

( **once again I do not own Boku No Hero Acedemia, and I highly doubt I ever will so with no further excuses, let the chapter begin!)**

We ran out of the school, hand in hand, without a care in the world, in that moment the only thing that mattered was the two of us and the day ahead.

As they got further and further away from the school they're pace slowed until the came to a steady walk.

"So where to?" Tokoyami asked midorya as they waited to cross the road, two of them still bound together by their hands.

"How about my place?" Tokoyami looked at midorya with curious eyes. Then Midorya started to blush then started to ramble

"Well, I mean! Unless you wanna go somewhere else i was just thinking that you let me crash at your place, and i just wanted to repay the favor, but if you don't wa..." Midorya's babbling was stopped by Tokoyami pressing his beak against Midorya's mouth.

Then tokoyami parted from the kiss, and looked at Midorya with lust filled eyes "I'd love to"...

And with that, the two teens started off to Midorya's house they stopped to get a bite to eat at a Roman shop, and continued they're walk to Midorya's house. Then they finally arrived at an appartment complex...

"You live in an appartment!" Tokoyami commented in shock "yeah i do, why" Midorya asked stopping in the stairwell.

"I dunno i always pictured you living in a little house" tokoyami stated.

The two teens leaving the stairway and the conversation behind them were now standing at Midorya's door. Before Midorya even put his hand on the doorknob he looked behind him at the other teen "I should warn you, my mother is a little clingy."

Tokoyami looked at midorya puzzled, but before he could ask midorya opened the door to his appartment.

"Mom! I'm Home!" Midorya yelled and almost moments later his mom came running around the corner and huged her son.

"Oh thank goodness you are okay, after i heard about the attack i was so worried"

Midorya had now been released from his mother's tight grasp he brushed him self off.

"Oh and is this a friend of yours?" Spoke Ms. Midorya gesturing to the bird headed teen.

"I'm Fumikage Izuku's classmate and b-" but before the bird headed teen could finish Mydoria quickly interupted

"Best friend, he let me stay at his place over night" midorya felt as if he just stoped a dam from breaking.

"I am Izuku's mother, but you can call me Ms. Midorya."

Tokoyami didnt feel comfortable with that name, so he decided to just stick with miss.

"Well... i told Tokoyami i would show him to my room, bye" before Tokoyami had a second to protest he was being dragged by the wrist to midoryas room.

Mydorya, caught up in the moment forgot that his room was covered in All Might. But that didnt stop him.

He pulled Tokoyami into his room, shut the door, and grabbed Tokoyami by the waist and started to make out with the bird headed teen.

TO BE CONTINUED!!!

 **AUTHERS NOTE:** **i will not start work on A Whole Saterday With You Untill Midterms are over.**


	5. Coming Out

Sorry for the long wait, like i have previously stated i only write when i feel like it, and i started to feel like finally writing chapter 5 in the middle of the woods, at night, in a leaking tent. Isn't camping just fun...

Unrelated news... my birthday is soon approaching, so i am praying to get an art tablet and so i can start some learning on making digital art, so you could see a new cover art for this story.

It has now been officially 1 year since I started working on Bird and the Pray and i would like to thank the book and the author who inspired me to write this fanfictions...

Waterways by Kyell Gold, it really gave me the final push i needed to start writing... so please check out the book,

And i have changed the name of this chapter, romance and drama is ahead when Midorya has to face one of his greatest fears... And We learlearn more about tokoyami.

So without further ado i present to you The Bird and the Pray Chapter 5: Coming Out

And l must say this has mature content blah blah blah,

intended for a mature audiance only... yada yada yada...

if you are not 18 then please click away and read something more appropriate like i dont know, Warrior Cats...

this chapter contains yaoi, underage consensual sex between high schoolers, and...

if any of this offends you in anyway dont read and read something appropreate like... Warrior Cats...

also dont leave rude comments cause im likely to brush them off and then do as i please...

\--Finally Chapter 5: Coming Out--

Midorya Rips off Tokoyami's shirt to expose his bare chest and removed his pants.

The bird headed teen moans in pleasure as Midorya starts to suck on his delecate nipples "Midorya"

The green haired teen took this as a sign so he worked his way down to the almost naked waist of his lover he saw buldge in the bird headed teens black boxers and licked the head of the sensetive member that lied before him only seperated by a piece of fabric.

Tokoyami growled "don't tease me!" Which midorya replied with a giggle "do you really want it?" Tokoyami was auprised, he'd never seen this side of Midorya before, he only knew that it made him hornier.

Tokoyami muttered under his breathe, "yes" his green haired mate asked with an inflated ego "what?" This made tokoyami almost yell out "YES!".

"Yes what?" Midorya said with a grin, YES, I WANT YOU TO SUCK EVERY INCH OF ME!" and Midorya did just that, he ripped away the only piece of clothing separating Tokoyami from being bare naked, and devoured the tender piece of flesh that sprung free of the hold

This made Tokoyami gasp with suprise and filled him with pleasure beyond his wildest dreams Tokoyami took hold of Midorya's hair and pushed his head deeper down his member he used his spare hand to pleasure Midorya's member.

They both moaned until Tokoyami reached his peak "I can't hold, I'm gonna..." before he could finished he felt his member twitch and release his seed deep in his lovers mouth.

Midorya at first had no problems swallowing his partners load but then he felt his load coming out too and was too much to handle, when he removed the member from his mouth to gasp for air he got hit in the face by the final rope of seed.

The two teens lied on the bed panting and gasping after theyre intense climax then Midorya spoke...

"I love you." This wasnt a normal or casual comment but one from the heart.

"I love you too" the bird headed teen spoke then joined Midorya for a long warm embrace. All was content and peaceful at that moment until.

There was a knock at the door, followed by a voice, "honey are you okay I heard screaming" both teens realized...

Oh shit his mom was home they both panicked and hurried under the covers of Midorya's bed, not the best idea but it was something.

Midorya yelled at his mother, "it was nothing just a... bug"

There was silence then there was a reply

"Okay just make sure you killed it"

Then they waited till they heard footsteps walk away then they both started laughing

"That was so close" laughter turned into silence

why not just tell your mom that we're dating I mean we're a thing right? And come to think of it."

"Why did you interrupt me earlier? When Tokoyami looked at Midorya's expression it told him everything.

"You haven't come out of the closet have you?" The bird teen had wanted to tell the whole world ever since Midorya had said yes that morning... but he was too blinded by his own joy to realise or even consider how Midorya felt about this whole relationship.

Midorya had known he was gay ever since he was 12, he had fallen in love with a blond haired boy with a raging temper (yep you all know who im talking about) but the boy had pushed him away. He was heart broken but eventually moved on, He had his occasional crushes but never actually went for them but when he walked into class 1A that was when he had met the bird haired teen.

Midorya climed off of Tokoyami and after a few bref moment of silance he spoke "yeah i never really came out to my mom, and the only people who know are Iyda and Ochako." Midorya was playing with his thumbs, Tokoyami sighed and his fingers met his temple as he thought this through

How? How can he not be out of the closet? He is the most obviously gay person I've ever known.

Dark shadow decided to bud in "yep you really screwed up"

Its okay, i can work with this, someh- he was cut off midthough

"Whats wrong with me not being out of the closet? I love you, and you love me." Those last two words set tokoyami off over the edge. "Because your mine, and if people don't realize that they'll try to steal you from me." Tokoyami raised his voice then lower his head in silence.

"What's wrong? Why did you tell at me?" Tokoyami sat there in silence until Dark Shadow appeared from his master's chest

Those words brought back some uneasy memories for him" dark shadow started to tell a story to Midorya...

\--5 years ago--

" _Hey my name's Zach im the American transfer student whats your name?"_

 _Tokoyami looked up to see a black haired boy with purple eyes, and a smile he wore a purple t-shirt and gray basket ball shorts, his finger tips were made of copper._

 _The young bird headed child's eyes lit up because someone had wanted to talk to him, "My names Tokoyami, What is your quirk?"_

 _I call my quirk powerline"(cause I'm so creative), Zach lifted up his hands and electricity sprung forth from the finger tips of the child and bounced off of selected items. " what's your quirk?"_

 _"Mine's called dark shadow, but its kind of scary" Tokoyami walked into a shaded area and called out to his sentient quirk and within seconds a dark bird like creature came out of Tokoyami's chest_

\--Now--

"After Zach and Tokoyami became friends they found out that they were both in love with eachother, Tokoyami came out to his parents but Zach decided not to, and told no one about theyre relationship then a year later Tokoyami had learned that Zach..."

"Had cheated on me" Tokoyami interrupted dark shadow and he had said those exact same words.

Midorya realized Tokoyami was in tears... and comforted him. "Don't worry, I'm yours, and only yours" then they kissed.

"But if it means that much to you, then i will." Tokoyami looked at Midorya's eyes and they met his.

They got dressed and prepared, They held hands, and opened the door, they walked into the living room and approached Izuku mother and still in Each others hands Midorya starts to speak.

"Mom, I have something to you"

Silence fills the room...


	6. The Day

**Good news everyone! We made it passed season 1... yay! But season one was only 13 episodes, season 2 was 25 episodes and contained 3 story arcs, while season 1 only had 2, but im not covering the entrance exams one...** **there will be fillers between the arcs, and thanks to the events and places that the anime put the characters in we get 2 major smut marks and possibilities, the first being the sports festival arc, it can contain a locker room sex session, and the training camp arc, who doesn't love a good summer camp romance.** **Also if you look back at chapter 5 I may have accedently stated something a little too harshly, what I said about comments, me not reading them... I will read the comments, and I love criticism so please feel free to comment below, but nothing negative, cause negativity spreads like the damn plague...** **Now lets be serious for a second, In order to write this chapter I myself came out to my parents so i can write the aftermath of this chapter, i had a anxiety attack solely for this chapter, so you better love it!** **I forgot to mention this in the last chapter but I do not and own My Hero Academia, (nor ever will i) or any characters mentioned (can someone tell if i need to do this in every chapter?)**

So without further Announcements I present to you, Chapter 6!

"Mom, I'm in a relationship with someone who loves me very much, and who I love very much as well" Midorya was about to face his greatest fear, everyone's greatest fear... Coming Out of the closet to they're parents

"Aww that's great honey, who is she?" Izuku's mother asked joyfully,

Midorya hasn't been ready for this at all, he was being pushed into this but he wanted his boyfriend to behappy, "well, uh that's the problem it's... well... uh... you see..." then Midorya felt the hand of his lover grasp his hand and nodded, this helped Midorya a great amount he took in a deep breathe and spoke slowly.

"It's not a girl, it's... it's the person standing next to me" then it all came out "mom! I'm gay, and I love this dude more then anything, he's my Fumi." Midorya glanced over at Tokoyami,

"And he's my Decky" Tokoyami stated back at his boyfriends mother.

Silence filled the air, the only thing that could be heard was the heartbeats of each person there, and then after a moment of thought Midorya's mother lowered her head not in a prayer or in anger, but in peace, and when she looked back up tears filled her eyes and she spoke.

"I'm so happy, that my boy has the chance to fall in love with someone and actual tell them"

The teens stared back at her puzzled "what" both teens spoke simultaneously.

"I've known for 6 years, have you forgotten how much you spoke of The Kachaan's boy back in 6th grade" Midorya's mother was crying with joy, then it all hit Midorya like a truck he remembered, he was so stupid to have forgotten

"So does that mean? You approve of him?" Midorya had a sparkle of joy in his eyes,

his mother stood up and walked over to the bird headed teen and looked over him almost like scanning the nutrition facts on the back of a serial box then she placed one hand on both of the boys shoulder and started at him in the eyes.

"Do you really love my son, will you watch over him? Will you ensure he doesn't do anything so reckless? And will you always be with him" her eyes were filled with fury.

"Yes, he is my everything" Tokoyami answered back with as much seriousness as the question he was asked.

Okay then you have my blessings, now shouldn't you be getting home, Tokoyami looked outside and realised that the sun was almost out of sight, "your parents must be worried sick"

Tokoyami nodded and gave Midorya a hug and headed for the door before he even touched the doornob Midorya spoke up,

"His parents are on vacation, and i dont think he would want to go back to an empty house alone, can i go with him?" Midorya only wanted to walk his boyfriend home, but he got more then he wanted.

"Okay, but be sure to come home right afterwards, i mean i cant stop you from staying there what would happen if you accedently fell asleep on the couch." Midorya's mother stared at him and winked. Midorya ran and hugged his mom whispering a thank you into her ear, then ran into his room to get what he might need for the upcoming week ahead, but decided to accedently forget to pack boxers.

He ran out of his room luggage In hand and when he entered the room his mother had just moved away from his now boyfriend, and terror filled the bird headed teens face.

Then Midorya grabbed his hand and dragged him out of the door and began to drag him down the stairs his mother watching and a glint of joy filled her face as she turned around and closed the door behind her.

After a 20 minute walk they arived at the Tokoyami residence, and when the door closed Midorya broke, he fell to the floor, his heartbeating at an irregular rate, tears filled his eyes, and he started to sob,

Tokoyami keeled down and comforted his green haired lover as he cried on the ground, he didn't know what was happening.

He immediately panicked he picked up his boyfriend and carried him bridal style to his bed and layed him down there, he ran into the kitchen and frantically got a cup of water returning to the side of his now sobing boyfriend,

He gave him the cup of water and Midorya quickly downed the whole thing, he coughed frantically, Tokoyami refilled it but this time when Midorya reached for the cup he stopped him and said, "Slow".

Midorya complied and drank the water slowly and when he wasn't drinking he was breathing, Midorya wasnt in a good condition yet and he muttered something under his breathe "anxiety... attack"

And Tokoyami realised what was going on, he climbed into the bed and laid there with Midorya and he embraced him in both hands and they joined in a cuddle, like a kit sleeping next to its mother.

There they lay, and Tokoyami wispers something into Midorya's ear he whispered a faint "I love you"

what Midorya didn't realise was that this wasn't an anxiety attack, but the aftermath of a great weight being lifted off of his shoulders.

There they both fell asleep more happy then before.

 **The next day**

The two teens slowly awoke to meet each others gaze, unlike the previous morning they knew what happened the previous day.

Midorya sat up, his eyes still burning from the night before, he raised up his arms and let out a yawn. Tokoyami was just getting out of the bed when Midorya snuck up from behind and draped his arms over his boyfriends shoulders

"Morning" the green haired teen spoke with a smile on his face it was a Sunday...

 **(Ughhhhh why can't we just get to Monday already!!!) Okay you know what I'm just gonna finish up Sunday in this chapter, (cause i really wanna get these two to school.) It may seem a bit rushed but I just wanna get to the sports festival all ready!** **(ALSO TO CELEBRATE 1 YEAR OF THE BIRD AND THE PRAY I HAVE POSTED A BATP BLOOPER REEL JUST GO TO MY FANFICTION PROFILE TO CHECK IT OUT!)** **so... i now present to you, Chapter 6.5...**

 **(Can you see how hard I am trying!)**

When Midorya didn't even bother dressing and walked down the hallway in noting but his boxers, he rounded the turn and was surprised to see Tokoyami in the kitchen cooking lunch, he too was underdressed.

"What are you making?" Asked the green haired teen as he stood next to his love, and wrapped a arm around him and landed a kiss on his cheek.

Tokoyami's feathers ruffled he nuzzled into Midorya, "just cooking some Ramon dfor our lunch" it was then that Midorya realised that he had slept in, and it was well passed noon at that point.

Soon the Ramon was done cooking and they sat down to eat, then Tokoyami spoke up breaking the silence

"So how are you feeling after last night" Tokoyami asked asked he put a chopstick full **(idk)** of Roman in his mouth.

Midorya sighed and spoke softly "a little better" recalling the break down from the other night, "So when are your parents returning home?"

"In a week or two" Tokoyami responded with a sigh, "they are always busy like this, they're work takes them to many different places they get back here, stay for a weekend then head back out, so im usually home alone for a majority of the time"

"I basically just live here and they pay the rent..."

Midorya felt a mixture of emotions anger, sadness, pity, but the emotion that towered over all of them was excitement.

Because he knew he could come over any time he wanted he smirked and the ideas of things he wanted to try ran through his head.

 **(Well I am gonna end it at noon cause i am just getting sick of this, chapter 7 will pick up on Monday, which will start out journey into season 2, and the first of its arcs the sports festival, if you need a reason to continue reading just remember... hot lockeroom sex scenes.)** **Chapter 7 Back to school**


End file.
